


Day One

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [63]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Mammon is less than pleased about being stuck looking after Hagen, one of RAD's new human exchange students.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 15
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> 063/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #96 – oversight.
> 
> Hagen is my OC/Obey Me MC.
> 
> Please note that this fic uses a work skin so if you have those turned off, it may look different than it should!

⚪ The Demon Brothers (7)  
  
Mammon Anybody seen Lucifer around? I gotta talk to him about this human he’s stuck me with!  
  
Satan You’re done showing Hagen around already? That was fast.  
  
Asmodeus Mammon probably left him in a corridor somewhere then ran away without telling him where anything is. Typical.  
  
Mammon Hey! I didn’t run away from no human!   
  
I took him to his room like Lucifer said. What else was I supposed to do? Tuck him in to bed and hold his hand all night?  
  
Satan Did you tell him where the dining hall is? The kitchen? The library? Anything?  
  
Mammon …  
  
Asmodeus Like I said: typical  
  
...though, now that you mention it I wouldn’t mind holding his hand all night myself. He’s quite cute, isn’t he?  
  
Mammon What.  
  
Asmodeus Bright green eyes, pink hair. Mmm. I’ve never seen that color on a human before. Do you think he dyes it? It looks so soft!  
  
Beelzebub He looks like a strawberry shortcake.  
  
Asmodeus He’s probably sweet like one, too. Did you see how he blushed whenever Lucifer addressed him? So cute! How far down do you think that goes?  
  
Mammon Who cares about his stupid pink hair?   
  
Asmo, if you like him so much why can’t YOU be his babysitter?  
  
Asmodeus And miss out on you suffering like this? No, I don’t think so.  
  
Satan Don’t even think about asking me, Mammon.   
  
Mammon Pfft! Who’s asking you for anything?  
  
...Beel?  
  
Beelzebub Can I eat him?  
  
Satan That would make Diavolo unhappy and we all know how Lucifer would react to that.  
  
Asmodeus Yeah, but Lucifer would string Mammon up for letting it happen so if Beel has to get tortured a little then maybe it’ll be worth it?  
  
Beelzebub Uh…  
  
I think I’ll pass, Mammon.   
  
Sorry.  
  
Mammon UGH! You guys are USELESS!   
  
Where’s Levi, huh?  
  
Satan He said this morning at breakfast that some anime series he likes is releasing a new season’s worth of episodes today. He wants to rewatch the whole thing from the beginning before he watches the new season, apparently.  
  
Beelzebub I Was Transported To A Demonic Realm and Now I’m The Main Character In A Reverse Harem Dating Game That Will Never End  
  
Satan Yes, I believe that was it...though admittedly I stopped listening after he began describing the events of every season. At length.   
  
Apparently there are a few dozen of them.  
  
Asmodeus A few dozen? Well, Mammon, good luck tearing him away from the screen long enough to even listen to you beg him to take Hagen off your hands.  
  
Not that Lucifer would let you anyway, of course.  
  
Mammon Hey, you don’t know that! If Levi agrees, there’s nothing Lucifer can do to stop us.  
  
Lucifer Are you sure about that, Mammon?  
  
Mammon …  
  
Satan How long have you been here, Lucifer?  
  
Lucifer Not long. I’m only now catching up.  
  
I’ve been in a meeting with Diavolo, discussing our exchange students. He’s quite concerned for how Hagen in particular will get along in the Devildom since he’s the youngest of the four exchange students and a human with none of the power that Solomon has, but I assured him that Mammon was taking the responsibility I assigned to him seriously.  
  
Mammon …  
  
Lucifer You ARE taking it seriously – aren’t you, Mammon?  
  
Mammon ...  
  
Awww, damn it.  
  
Come on, Lucifer!  
  
Why does it have to be ME babysitting the human?  
  
Asmodeus Well, Hagen IS young and you’re as immature as a human child. You’ll clearly have more in common with him than the rest of us. Who knows? You might even end up becoming...close?  
  
Mammon Haha...what?  
  
Me? Friends with a human?   
  
It’ll never happen!  
  
Satan I wouldn’t be so sure about that.  
  
Asmodeus Oh? What’s this? You agree with me, Satan?  
  
Satan It hardly seems possible in this case, but Mammon’s words do a have a tendency to come back to bite him in the most amusing ways.  
  
I wouldn’t be surprised if the human has Mammon eating out of his palm by the end of the year.  
  
Beelzebub Mmm...eating what?  
  
Asmodeus Now THAT I’d love to see.  
  
Lucifer Yes, I suppose it would certainly be amusing.  
  
Beelzebub Will I get to eat, too?  
  
Mammon Some brothers you guys are!   
  
You’re nuts!   
  
I’m never going to be friends with no pink haired human kid!   
  
No way, no how, not ever!  
  
Lucifer Nevertheless, Mammon, you WILL be responsible for him. This exchange program is incredibly important to Diavolo and I won’t allow anything to jeopardize it. Whether you become friends with Hagen or not, if anything happens to him while he’s under your care I’ll see to it that your punishment is severe.  
  
Do I make myself clear?  
  
Mammon …  
  
Lucifer Mammon?  
  
Mammon Aww, damn it – FINE! FINE, fine, fine! You win, Lucifer!   
  
I’ll make sure the human doesn’t get eaten by a giant snake or get sucked into a dungeon or whatever, but that DOESN’T mean that I’m going to be happy about it!  
  
Lucifer Your happiness is the least of my concerns, but I thank you for your obedience.  
  
Mammon And I’m NOT going to be his friend!  
  
Asmodeus So, Satan, when you picture Mammon eating out of Hagen’s hand, what is he wearing? I’m thinking a nice leather collar and a leash…?  
  
Mammon HEY!  
  
END  



End file.
